Love at first Flight
by VanSloan
Summary: A twoshot of Kurama's brother and Hinageshi, what happens if big brother and his girlfriend tried to matchmake them!
1. Chapter 1

This is a two-shot of a young couple and I'm just feeling happy for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyuhakusho and never will!

****

"Talking"

'Thought'

* * *

Chapter 1

Errand

"Hinageshi, I need you to go down to the Human World and give this to Kurama." ordered Koenma. He gave a letter to Hinageshi then she asked,

"Isn't Kurama Botan's boyfriend? So why won't she do it?"

"Well, Botan's feeling sick so she's asking you to do it for her. Oh, by the way Hinageshi,"

Hinageshi looked at her boss, who said,

"Don't fall off your oar." after hearing that made Hinageshi fall down to the floor, Koenma then started stamping his papers along with ogre.

****

Hinageshi summoned her oar and prayed she won't fall then she rode on her oar then went off.

She was doing fine while in the sky and she was actually getting the hang of it, but there was only one problem, how was she suppose to get to the ground! She sudden got nervous then accidentally on the ground. She was lucky no one was around and it will cause a lot of problems for Koenma. She was finally at Kurama's house and she took out the letter then pressed the doorbell. Before that she transformed into her cities cloths so she won't be asked why she was wearing cloths of a priestess. She was wearing red dress and she was wearing a white ribbon.

"Dingdong"

The door opened revealing a boy about her age then she asked,

"Is Shuiichi home?"

"I am." he answered, she started to blush on how cute he was then said,

"Well actually, I'm looking for a red-haired one; he's actually my friend's boyfriend."

Shuiichi started turning red also out of embarrassment and forgot about his brother's name was also the same name as him.

"Shuiichi who's at the door?" asked Kurama. He came out of the living room then into the door.

"I see you met Hinageshi, Shuiichi" he said, Kurama looked at his brother then to Hinageshi and she then handed him the letter.

"I'm sorry if I cause any trouble Shuiichi but, Botan told me she to give this to you."

Kurama read the letter and started grin at it,

"Don't worry about it Hinageshi, I think we should apologize since you got a bit mixed up between my brother and myself." he said he then patted his brother and said,

"If you ever come by you could call me Kakoda so you won't get confuse." Kakoda said with his hand on top of his head.

"But I thought Shuiichi was your name." she said in confusion.

"Well, my father changed my name so he wouldn't get confuse so Shuiichi is just a nickname now."

She looked to the clock which was behind him and said,

"I better be going now before my folks get worried, nice meeting you." she waved happily then left.

Kakoda then waved back and shut the door. It was the first time he saw girl that would give him butterflies in his stomach. _'She was really beautiful.'_ he said to himself.

Hinageshi was now flying in the sky and she couldn't help but to stare at the clouds.

"I can't believe what I'm gonna say but, Kurama's brother is indeed cute."

"Whose cute Hinageshi?" said Lena? Hinageshi was startled and nearly fall off her oar and said,

"Whoa Lena, where did you pop up?"

"Forget that; now tell me who's cute?"

"N-no ones cute I was just saying that the…clouds are cute, yes they're so cute!" she lied. Lena was getting suspicious then though that it was wrong to intrude Hinageshi and said,

"Never mind, I'll see you later…just remember whoever this boy is, just tell me if he has a brother so I can go out with him, ta-tah!" a sweat drop had appeared on Hinageshi's head and then Lena left.

A few days had passed since she met Kakoda and she was feeling a bit nervous thinking about him. She decided to finish gathering souls and head at the river for a break.

"Thank goodness I'm finish ferrying for one day." she started to rub her right elbow which had a small bruise from her landing from today. "But it does hurt after landing,"

She lied down on the grass ant waited until the sun goes down so she could get back to Reikai, not to mention that she has to crash after that.

"Well, well what do we have here, a pretty lady enjoy' in the sunset." said someone.

Hinageshi rose up and was surrounded by a couple of junior high punks. One was about to grab her but without thinking Hinageshi punched the guys face knocking him unconscious.

"So we have a wild cat here eh? That's perfect, boys you know what to do." said the leader of the gang.

Hinageshi was feeling defenseless and she didn't want to summon her oar knowing she would get in deep trouble. Another was about to grab her until,

"You jerk leave her alone!"

The group of boys look at the one who was stopping them then Hinageshi yelled,

"KAKODA! Don't, you'll get yourself hurt!"

"Hey, isn't that Minamino's stepbrother?" one asked,

"Yea means that wussy guy that hangs with Urameshi?" the other replied.

"Don't insult my brother." he said calmly,

"Or what you'll cry to yer mommy!" the leader said,

"Hey, Akeda watch the girl. I wanna see if this guy's a wuss just like his brother."

"Sure Boss," he replied by pulling her hair.

"I have to qualms with you, I just want my friend back." he said seriously.

The leader was about to charge his fist into Kakoda's face but instead he revealed a small knife. Kakoda was lucky that he dodged his attack and thanks from his brother who had taught him to defend himself.

"No, Kakoda, don't, you might get hurt." Hinageshi cried, Akeda was irritated by her mouth then slapped her.

"Just shut the hell up you bitch!" Hinageshi then fell from the ground and luckily she wasn't unconscious, her left cheek then started to bleed.

"Oh no, Hinageshi are you alright?" he cried,

"Look boy, I'm trying to kill yea and don't worry about your girlfriend she's gonna be in good hands once she gets use to me." the leader then started to laugh and Kakoda felt really angry.

After dodging from the knife, Kakoda kicked his leg so hard that it cause him to dropped his weapon and groan in pain.

Meanwhile the two other punks were staring at their boss and without noticing Hinageshi summoning her silver bat; she whacked their heads making them unconscious. Kakoda then ran grabbed Hinageshi's hand and said,

"We have to run before they get us."

They both ran until it was already night, they finally stopped at a park bench and stopped for a rest.

The two were both gasping for air since they ran as fast as they could only stopping at the end. Hinageshi looked at Kakoda and was shock to see his left arm was bleeding.

"Oh my goodness, your arm is bleeding!" she cried.

"It's alright, it's just a little scra-ouch!" he cried in pain, Hinageshi was getting worried and went to his side where his wound was. She then tore off her sleeve from her shirt then started fixing his arm, what he hasn't notice that she was using a tiny bit of her spirit energy to heal him so the bleeding has stop. Kakoda looked at her and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry you gotten yourself into this mess, if I hadn't had gone to the river none of this would happen."

Kakoda then wiped her tears with his handkerchief and smiled,

"I just don't want anything to happen to a friend, besides does jerk just came across my way." he said,

She then started crying onto him but he didn't mind he just told her to let it out until she had fallen asleep. That night the two fell asleep in the park.

* * *

A/n: so do you guys like it? I know you might think it's an odd pairing but hey, isn't young love wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**MISSING**

**SPIRIT WORLD**

It was a breezy and peaceful night until,

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? HINAGESHI'S MISSING?" Botan yelled.

It was 11:30 P.M and Hinageshi has not come back, after flirting with some of the boys in Spirit World, Lena told Botan and Ayame about the red head's disappearance.

"Did you know where she was going?" Ayame asked nicely. She tried to calm Botan down and then Lena answered,

"Well I did spot her running with a boy this evening and-"

"WHAT BOY? WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?" Botan asked grabbing her yellow scarf making Ayame and Lena sweat drop.

"I thought Kurama was your boy friend?" she said sheepishly. Suddenly Botan started shaking her back and forward saying,

"That's not what I meant! Hurry up and spill the beans Lena! You don't know how much danger Hinageshi is in!"

"Ok, ok, he looks some hotty in a high school uniform, red one too. Short dark brown hair and brown eyes!" she answered quickly letting Botan let go of her.

Botan started holding on her chin and think of a high school boy with a red uniform, the only one she could think of was Kurama, but he doesn't go to that school any more until she gasped and cried,

"That's it!"

She then went out of the palace and summoned her oar then flew down to the Human Realm.

**HUMAN WORLD**

In the Hitanaka resident Kurama's parents where in the living room and Kurama was on the phone talking to his brother's friends. He then dropped the phone and gave his parents a sad look

"I'm sorry, his friends said, that he went to the same route home but they didn't know where he is." Kurama said sadly.

"Oh my goodness, we should contact the police right away!" Shiori said worriedly.

Her husband gently rubbed her back then Kurama grabbed his coat and before he was going to leave his father asked,

"Shuiichi, where are you going?"

"I just have this feeling where he is, I'm going t look for him." he answered, he knew the better way to track his brother is by using his instinct.

"Then that means we should be going as well, we don't want you to go missing too." his father insisted. His mother nodded in agreement and Kurama couldn't help but smile of how they would never abandon their children.

**AT THE PARK**

The two were still sleeping in the same position and it was peacefully quiet. There was no one there but them.

**UP IN THE SKY**

Botan flew around the city and couldn't find her anywhere, she was really worried about Hinageshi and hoped she was safe especially the boy she's with hoping that he won't hurt her.

"Hinageshi, where are you?" she whispered to herself.

She flew to the dark empty park and spotted a red-haired person with emerald eyes…of course it was not Hinageshi, it was Kurama. But why so late at night and with his parents? She knew something was wrong and she flew down to the bushes to turn to her human form.

Kurama felt her present and turned,

"Is there something wrong?" his mother asked.

"It's Botan, she's here." he answered.

They looked at Botan who was running towards them in a worried look. Kurama then went straight to her and asked,

"Botan it's late! What are you doing here?"

She gasped so many time for air and as his parents followed she answered,

"Shuiichi, Hinageshi is missing!" she looked at him with worried eyes and then he said,

"You're not the only one, Kakoda is missing either."

She gave a sigh and Kazuya looked at Kurama then asked,

"Hinageshi? Isn't that the girl he mentioned to me last night?"FLASHBACK

"Son, I heard from your brother and mother that you were mistaken by your brother from his girlfriend's friend." the father said.

They were in his room and he answered,

"Yea, that was very embarrassing! Dad I think I'm not getting use with m new name." he covered his face with his pillow not seeing him red as a tomato.

His father sat on his bed and said,

"Well think of it as a nickname. By the way, Shuichi told me she was also a little embarrass when she didn't know it was your formal name."

He uncover the pillow from his face a asked,

"Dad, I know it's my last year of high and I'm not a kid anymore and I should know this, but why do I feel like someone stabbed me in the back?"

His father looked at him with shock and then smiled warmly,

"Why, Kakoda, you can't even tell that you're in love?" he said teasingly.

Kakoda suddenly sat up and looked at him with his face all flush,

"What? H-how did you know? I-I mean what did you mean by that?" he stammered.

"Well it is oblivious, that's the same feeling I had with your mother."

He then pulled himself back at his bed then sigh letting himself out.

END FLASHBACK"What? He's fallen for Hinageshi?" Botan said in disbelief.

Shiori then had something in her mind and said,

"What if he's with her?"

"If he was with her, then why would he just call?" Kurama asked.

Botan then stepped in and said,

"I heard from one of the girls at my place that Hinageshi was with someone by her age with a red uniform and I thought it was you, but you don't go to Meiou Academy anymore."

"My brother now go to that school, could it be?" he said.

"If it's possible." she replied.

They then heard snoring in the back ground and nineteen blocks behind a bench they walked there to see who's sleeping. As they looked who it was, Kurama and Botan both look like tomatoes and the parents looked in surprise.

Kakoda and Hinageshi were sleeping on the bench with her head on his chest and his head on hers, her legs were covering the spare spaces of the bench.

"What should we do?" Botan whispered.

"We can't just wake them up." Kurama whispered back.

"He must be tired." Shiori said worriedly after seeing her son's left arm wrapped in cloth soaking blood.

Botan looked at Hinageshi's face and saw small bruise on her face and had a worried expression just as Shiori's.

"ACHOO!" Botan sneezed awaking the two. Hinageshi rubbed her eyes wonder what were the noise, Kakoda rubbed his template and as the two were wide awake they looked at the people behind them and suddenly,

"M-mom? D-dad? IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he cried letting Hinageshi go.

The parents and the adult couple couldn't help but laugh happily at them. As it faded Botan said,

"Hinageshi, we I was so worried about you that I had to scream at Lena just asking where you were!"

She then looked at Kakoda and sigh,

"Lena did mention about a boy with a red uniform and I totally forgot that you go to Meiou High Kakoda." she gave him a apologetic look then Kurama held her shoulder and said to Kakoda,

"Kakoda, whatever you did today from the looks of it was brave of you." Botan nodded and added,

"Hmm-hm that's right! Hinageshi, I think you owe this man your thanks!"

"Wait it's alright, I just did it because I don't want her get hurt or anything." Kakoda but in.

Botan turned around holding out Kurama's hand and said,

"Well aren't you sweet! (sigh) I remember it well don't you Shuiichi? The first time when you held out your hand into mine?"

"What are you talking about?" Hinageshi asked in confusion. She then just realize she felt something warm touching her hand and she completely forgot she was still holding Kakoda's hand!

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" she cried, she was so embarrass she covered face with her hands to hide her blushes.

"Well, Hinageshi, aren't you the shy type, you and Shuiichi both have the same hair and eye color, isn't that adorable!" Shiori commented.

Kurama looked at his watch and it was already, 12:22 in the morning. He then pat Botan's shoulder to show a sign.

"Well then, it's already morning and, I think Hinageshi and I should be going now," Botan said politely.

Hinageshi got off the bench and nodded in agreement, she then looked at Kurama's parents and bowed then they did the same. She looked at Kakoda then the shyness started up again, she then stuttered,

"U-um, t-thank you for helping me out back th-there Kakoda. If it wasn't for you, I would be a goner!"

Kakoda smiled in return making her red once more, Kurama and Botan notice the two and couldn't help but laugh and giggle, making the other two turn red.

"So this is goodnight then, or should I say good morning?" Botan filled the laughter with humor. Botan turned around and she heard Kurama called out her name.

"Botan," he said, she turned around and then he locked her with his arms no ones attention ubtil he continued.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confusingly.

Kurama pretended to pout and lowered his head onto her ear and whispered,

"What about my good night kiss?"

Botan gave and eep sound and started blushing, she looked at his playful passionate eyes and stuttered,

"K-Kurama? Not in front of your parents! It's…it's embarrassing!" she squealed. His parents and two younger adults look at them.

Kurama laugh and said,

"Are you really that nervous? You always give me one every night."

Hinageshi looked at Kakoda then he started to notice and turned there heads to the opposite looking embarrass also.

"Oh alright, just because I'm at work doesn't mean I'm preoccupied." Botan suddenly agree.

She couldn't help but giggle every time she tries to kiss him, she then look at Shiori and asked,

"Is it…um alright?" she nodded and her husband pulled her closer.

Again Botan tried and she couldn't stop giggling as it faded Kurama lowered his face to help her out. Seeing the couples kissing kept giving Kakoda and Hinageshi uncomfortable feelings inside there heads.

'Hmmm, I never seen Botan kissed anyone before, and why am I blushing!' she said to herself.

'Ah man, I know there couples, but WHY THE HECK AM I THINKING THAT IT WAS ME WHO'S KISSING HINAGESHI?' he scolded himself.

Kurama and Botan stopped ever since the two younger ones were going gaga at each other and Botan waved her hand in front of her and said,

"yoo-hoo, Hinageshi? I think it's time to get home,"

Hinageshi snapped back and looked at Botan in a confuse and embarrassing look. Botan smiled giving a signal then walked passed her, she followed and as she continued walking she looked at the people that was behind her walking to the direction of their home. Kakoda turned back and saw Hinageshi staring at them, he then waved goodbye added with a smile. She turn slight red and then did the same.

Before waving goodbye and all, Botan and Hinageshi turned back to their spirit form and summoned their oars. Botan knew about Hinageshi's problem with flying and patted her shoulder for attention.

"I heard about your flying problems, so I'll try to help you out ok?" Botan asked. Hinageshi nodded and hoped she understands her straight and hope for the best not to crash.

"First of all the way your sitting on your oar is a really a wrong position," she explained. She looked the way Hinageshi sitting on her oar and it was really the wrong position and not lady-like.

She demonstrated the correct position by sitting on it like a chair-like kind. Hinageshi followed her but then flip back, making Botan sweat-drop.

'This is going to be very, very long.' Botan thought.

"Hina, I suggest you hold both your hands on the oar from keeping you from falling." Botan advise.

Finally she got it right and she was levitating , Hinageshi gave a sigh that she didn't get to fall.

"Finally, I thought I would never make it," she said.

"Very good, since that was an easy exercise then you should learn how to control your oar."

Botan then flew on her oar circling Hinageshi and she observe her, she then stopped and inquired,

"Will this be easy for you? Just move forward then turn as any directions you wish."

Hinageshi followed her instructions and she did it, it was a bit off, but she manage to control her oar. Botan nodded in impress and complemented her.

"Very good I'm impress, now since you manage to fly around the air, let us do something more of a challenge, will be going home and you better hold on tight." she said.

Botan went off then Hinageshi took a deep breath and hold on tight, she then gripped on her oar then follow Botan.

"You have to stay clam Hinageshi, don't think about falling or else. " Botan said.

It was going fine and as they reached the castle, Hinageshi suddenly forgot and cried,

"OH, MY GOD WHERE'S THE BREAKS?" she then pulled back so hard that she suddenly let go of her oar and landed on the teenage Koenma.

"Dearest, Koenma, Hinageshi, are you two alright?" Botan landed safely and as she went to their direction Koenma said,

"Hinageshi, I think on your day off you should practice with your oar a little more."

He rubbed his head bottom side and stand up, he then looked at Botan and asked,

"Botan you should be her mentor since you're the chief pilot here." Botan nodded and would love to help Hinageshi fly.

**A/n: ok…I would not update for a while so sorry but I know this is suppose to be about them not the other two, since they don't really understand their feelings, let big brother and sister show them ne?**


End file.
